Danny Fenton (SC Stories)
Daniel "Danny" Fenton (AKA "Danny Phantom") is a character from the original show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series. Background Information Danny grew up in a family where ghosts have always been his parents' main obsession, often leading to unsettling or straight-up traumatic childhood memories. His older sister often shared his concern for their parents and would try to avoid having to listen to them rambling on about new ghost discoveries, learning about their latest inventions, or other long-winded stories about their careers as professional investigative ghost hunters. If not for making friends in school, one can imagine that Danny would have become a far different person -- if not simply a less happy one. During the time when his parents were nearing completion on the Fenton Ghost Portal in the basement laboratory, he and his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, were newly-inducted freshmen in high school. Being fourteen and somewhat naïve of the dangers this portal could be, Danny's curiosity to see it fully operational overcame his sense of caution with support from his friends. As a result, he stepped into the portal, accidentally turned it on, and was struck with the full blast of ectoplasmic energy, which caused his molecular structure to fuse with pure ectoplasm. Thus, he became a half-human, half-ghost hybrid -- or a "Halfa" as the new term stands -- with all the powers of a ghost while still living in the mortal realm. Personality Originally a shy-trodden, clumsy, and soft-spoken boy, Danny has grown into a more outspoken, courageous, and sometimes reckless teenager thanks to his decision to identify himself as the Halfa Hero of his home town. His Phantom side (as revealed in "Identity Crisis") is a brave, unapologetic do-gooder willing to stand tall in the face of danger to protect and serve the people of Amity Park; meanwhile, his purely human side is shown to be more carefree and mellow in nature. Combined, this gives Danny a fairly balanced personality of heroism, optimism, and dishevelment when faced with new challenges -- both great and small, ghostly or girly, physically or mentally. He still has a lot of growing up to do, but as the series progresses, the transition from boy to man becomes more apparent. Powers and Abilities Stemming off of mainstream media, Danny demonstrates a wide range of basic ghost powers with a few rare element-based abilities. The list below is for the more specialty-type powers he has throughout the SC Stories. *'Going Ghost' -- His direct transformation between his ghost and human halves, which he no longer tries to hide from other mortals. The only aspect he cannot yet control is returning to normal after being knocked unconscious. *'Ghost Sense' -- His ghost sense was revealed to be a sub-power of Cryokinesis that detects the presents of ghosts nearby. It activates automatically from his mouth and occasionally sends a shiver up his spine. When this happens, he is momentarily stunned followed by his sense of awareness suddenly at a peak. *'Cryokinesis' -- The core of his being is ice-aligned, which developed into full-blow Cryokinesis after half a year since he first gained his ghost half. While nearly proving fatal to his human half (if not for the kindness of the members of the Far Frozen), this ability has become one of the key components to Danny's overall power. As a result, summer has become his favorite time of year because his core keeps him relatively cool. *'Pyrokinesis' -- While the core of his being is ice-aligned, Danny has developed a basic grasp of fire-based powers. His Pyrokinesis is the weakest aspect of his powers, so he hardly ever uses them. *'Teleportation' -- Pending... *'Duplication' -- Pending... *'Ghostly Wail' -- Pending... Family Relations Danny's immediate family consists of his parents and one older sister. His "cousin," Danielle, stays with them occasionally, but she is considered mostly free-roaming. At this time, there are no plans to introduce original characters to the family mix. Jack & Maddie Before the accident, Danny and his mother, Maddie, had been the closest mother-and-son bond imaginable; they shared everything until he grew into a teenager and, thus, began distancing himself from her. After the accident that gave him his ghost powers, he became especially nervous around her because she is the more competent ghost hunter of his parents, which made her a serious threat to his safety. Likewise, Danny loves his dad, Jack, and the two have always had some wonderful bonding experiences over the years (such as fishing, taking road trips, etc.), but distanced himself in fear of being hunted for his ghost half. Although his dad is less of a threat, he is still highly capable of taking down dangerous ghosts, which was what Danny feared. After revealing his secret identity to them both in "Phantom Planet," his fears subsided thanks to their overwhelming love and support for him. He has no reason to worry about being hunted in his own home -- although, sometimes his parents can be a little too supportive of him as he ventures on his journey to true heroism. Jazz As proven in the original series, he and his older sister, Jazz, were very close during their childhood -- probably as a result of them sharing the same views about their parents' obsession with ghosts and technological advancements. When in high school, especially after Danny obtained his ghost powers, he put up walls between him and Jazz, which she took notice of and attempted time and again to understand. He almost revealed his secret to her when dealing with Spectra, but decided not to once their parents interfered. He later learned that she already knew by the end of his battle against his evil future self. When she initially joined Team Phantom with him and his friends, she proved to be more harm than help, which strained their relationship and led her into nearly betraying him. Luckily, she revealed that it was simply a ploy to try taking down one of her brother's enemies to prove she was useful to the team. Since then they have rekindled their bond and grown closer, although she operates a little differently than the rest of Team Phantom (such as staying closer to home while the others venture elsewhere). Danny values her help in any way she provides it -- whether it be through motivational speeches, listening to his issues, or offering compassion and protection. Danielle Pending... Friendships From the original show, Danny remains in close contact with his childhood friends, and makes a few new ones along the way. This list will grow in time. Sam Manson After years of sexual tension and opportunities having silently slipped away, Danny finally agreed to take his relationship with Sam to the next level. Since the end of "Phantom Planet," they have become mutually romantic and continue to do so at the beginning of the Spectral Connections series. Tucker Foley Stemming from mainstream media, Danny and Tucker have been lifelong friends and he truly believes that nothing will break their bonds -- not "ghost envy," neither fame nor fortune, or even time itself. They are prone to chasing the same girls, wanting the same video games, liking the same movies -- to name a few -- but where they differ often leads to the true strength in their relationship, such as how Danny and Sam fell in love and Tucker has never been interested in her, so they have never had reasons to fight over her. And whenever Tucker expresses his concerns about feeling like a third wheel at time, or - since becoming Mayor - not having the same closeness as they did before, Danny makes it a priority to spend time together and reassure him that Tucker still holds a special place in his heart. Cris Rathers Pending... Brayden Whitman Pending... Rivalries Like in the original series, Danny retains a multitude of foes, although some of them become allies in time. Vlad Masters Ever since the end of "Phantom Planet," Danny - like most others - only knows that Vlad was last seen in space, having been self-exiled from Earth. While some presume him dead, Danny and his family suspect he is still alive and planning to someday return. Until then, this past rival remains on the lower-priority scale in the Fenton records. Valerie Gray Following from mainstream media, Danny accidentally paved the road to financial ruin for Valerie and her father, Mr. Gray, which sparked her hatred of ghosts and desire to become a formidable ghost hunter. Despite her objective being mostly to destroy Danny Phantom, she and Danny Fenton wound up dating as a result of Technus' influence; he was keeping them busy so that he could override Axion Labs' master computer system. While Danny and Valerie's romance was short-lived, he did truly care about her and was pretty sure she cared about him, too. Pending more... Relationship with Clockwork Stemming from mainstream media, Danny's initial impression of Clockwork was less than good; viewing him as an antagonist set out to see him destroyed, Danny first sought to escape his present battle with him by entering a portal in Clockwork's tower that delivered him ten years into the future. After being defeated by his future evil self, of whom he later returned and battled against in an effort to save his friends and family, he would have failed if not for Clockwork's intervention at the last minute. Thus, he renounced his previous belief and considered him as more of a neutral ally from then on. Season One Pending... Relationship with Dash Baxter Although never clarified in mainstream media, Danny has known Dash Baxter long enough to have created a rivalry. As noted by Danny, he was Dash's favorite victim, often taking the brunt of the jock's virtually unstoppable rage -- and meanwhile, Danny Phantom had become Dash's idol, much to Fenton's chagrin. Ever since the secret about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom was released to the world, Dash no longer targets him, but Danny is aware that his former bully is focusing his attention towards other kids instead. Season One Pending... Relationship with Sidney Poindexter Pending... Season One Pending... Relationship with Ghost Writer Pending... Season One Pending... Appearance From the original show, he has Caucasian skin, light blue eyes, black hair, a lean build, and stands about 5'7" (American standard measurement). Note to self: include his height from teen to adult when this becomes relevant. *'Human Form' -- As a fifteen-year-old, his primary outfit remains true to the show with only two changes: he starts wearing a sleeveless black and grey "Phantom" jersey with a white long-sleeve undershirt, and his hair is slightly outgrown in the back. *'Ghost Form' -- His ghost form remains almost identical to the show with only one difference: his hair, as with his human form in this series, is slightly outgrown in the back with additional matching sideburns. He also has a ghostly green glow in this form. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was David Kaufman, and he continues to be desired. Trivia *The decision to alter his human outfit is based on the concept sketches of "Glasglow," but was not the final idea until redesigning that character solidified. It was also a means of portraying slight aging in Danny's character. *In most concept design sketches, Danny has sideburns in both his human and ghost forms, but the final designs actually show that only his ghost-half has these sideburns. This was an error during the coloring process, but has become a means of portraying the separation between Fenton and Phantom at the beginning of the series. His design will continue to change very slightly over the course of the series, but to what extent is still yet to be determined. Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:SC Stories characters Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters from the show Category:Humans Category:Members of Team Phantom